Love and betrayal Jennys point of view
by The writer who can't spell
Summary: This is a story about Danny Phantom. It is similar to love and betrayal except it is from Jennys point of view(or mine) I hope you like it and take the time to read it. Please review it and let me know what i can do to make it better. Also please write if
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any names suggested here.

"Ahh Jeremy can be so annoying sometimes" I said "I mean sometimes when I want to be with you guys he goes crazy, but he doesn't even tell me when he has to cancel a date or something and still I don't go crazy and yell at him in front of everybody"

"Its ok" Lynn, one of my best friends said

"Yea" Danielle, another one of my best friends said. We were sitting at an empty table at lunch.

Maybe I should explain I've know Lynn since the sixth grade and Danielle since Fourth. Now about Lynn, she used to have nice strawberry blond hair but then she dyed it a bluish violet color with some light purple in it also. She has her hair cut in a way that it's layered shot in the front getting longer towards the back. She usually wears a T-shirt with a sweater over and blue flared jeans. She's very sporty and pretty.

Now about Danielle, she's nice with dark died hair and brown eyes. Normally wearing whatever she found in her closet this morning. Which most of the time is jeans with a T-shirt. She is also the editor of the memory book. Then there's Jeremy, my annoying boyfriend who's half Goth with spiked hair that's too long making him look about two inches taller than he really is and he's already six inches taller than me. Of course everyone is at least an inch and a half taller than me except Aaron. The guy I secretly like but of course only a small group of people know that and that doesn't include Aaron or Jeremy or Semith.

"Come on" both Danielle and Lynn said to me we could now get our lunch and I was day dreaming as always. _Yuck its mystery meat day I heard both of them think. _Wow this was new normally I have to be looking at the person to read there minds. Oh well maybe I'm getting better at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle had just gotten knocked over by someone who was very careless, I couldn't see there face so I don't know who it was.

"Danielle? Hello? Are you OK?" asked Lynn

"Huh? What? Oh yea… I'm…whatever (sigh)" typical Danielle to be thinking about what ever when someone was trying to talk to her.

"Well boys and girls can you say Danielle's lost it?" I said.

_She's lost it_ I heard Lynn think so I joined in when she said it then we both doubled over laughing.

"What do you mean 'lost it'?" Danielle asked.

"Well lets put it this way." Started Lynn "Either you ate something like liver, or caviar, or eggplant…"

"And you liked them, or you actually like someone!" I finished for her.

"Well you both know that all those foods are disgusting to me. And what are the possibility of liking some one when all the guys are ass wholes, he-he, besides Aaron, Jeremy and Semith." Danielle asked a funny look on her face it was pretty obvious that she was trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"Danielle!" both me and Lynn said.

"Shit! Fine I'll tell you! Happy!" she said.

"Sssssssooooooo…" started Lynn "who is he and where'd you meet im?"

"Oh, Lynn his names Danny and he is so cute!"

"Well that's a big change from 'I don't like anybody' last night" (we were talking to each other via instant messenger.) I said. "And if he is as cute as you say then he must be better than Jeremy."

"Well anyway did he get your name?" asked Lynn

"Oh my gosh! He didn't. And I don't see him any were." She said looking around. "I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him, too.

"Maybe I can get Semith to find him." Said Lynn her boyfriend's name is Semith. Semith is 15 like us but he is very easy to find. He has black hair pulled back into a ponytail and wears a headband. He has teal colored eyes (the only reason I add "that" is because of all the times Lynn has said 'I love the color teal just like Semith's eyes'). And he has markings over his left eye that looks like a crescent moon. And he is very tall.

"Semith!" Lynn shouted. And muttered under her breath 'some boyfriend' or something.

"No! Lynn, um it's OK. Who knows maybe I'll see him in one of my classes later anyway." Danielle said looking dazed again.

"Well bye you guys I'm going to be late for class and its Called chemistry Danielle

Please read love and betrayal if you do not understand something although it should be clear so you all know who Aaron is do you think he will aske Jenny out for the Dance next Friday please send in reviews and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions I hope you like it and I will write the next chapter when I get a total of 5 reviews. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in study Lynn Danielle and me were sitting in the back like normal me in the middle today. When the cutest boy ever (other than Aaron) walked in.

"Oh I wonder who that is, because he is too cute!" I said.

"You're right maybe I should go talk to that guy and dump Semith." Whispered Lynn.

"Um guys." Danielle said quietly.

"Hey maybe I can get to know him better since I'm going to dump Jeremy." I said. He was now looking around for a seat I wondered what his name was.

"Jenny, Lynn!" Danielle said slightly louder but Lynn and me were in our own fantasy world.

"But didn't Aaron just ask you out last Friday to the dance Jenny?" asked Lynn. An evil smile on her face.

"So! I could still refuse him you know!" Jenny countered.

"HELLO! ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME OR NOT!" Danielle practically yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Said Lynn flatly.

"Yea, what can be more important that that hottie over there?" I added.

"Well just the fact that, that 'hottie' is Danny! (Sigh) The one I told you about at lunch." Danielle said.

"Ohhhh…" we both replied maybe he heard her because he was coming closer.

"Hi Danny." Danielle said gesturing to the empty desk. "Sit down."

"Thanks." He set down his binder. "Hey you're the girl I bumped into at lunch. Sorry bout that. But, um, you never said your name."

"Oh, sorry, my name's Danielle." She said smiling stupidly then added; "These are my friends Lynn and Jenny."(Pointing to us).

"Hi" he said

"Hi, so Danny do you know any body else, besides us?" I asked

"Not really. I guess." He said

" Hi. Then you should meet Semith and Jeremy" Lynn told Danny

"No, not Jeremy." I said so fast that Danny had a chance to reply.

"Why not?" Danielle asked.

"Hey Danielle?" Danny was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Um who are Semith and Jeremy?" She described to him what Semith looked like. I described Jeremy.

"Jeremy always dresses in like the newest fashion and doesn't like anyone isn't rich, powerful, or in with the cause. Whatever that is. So I advise you not to even talk to him." I Continued

"Well then what about Aaron he's in my Chemistry class. I could just tell him and then you could be friends. Or whatever." Danielle said.

"Well according to your schedule _I_ can talk to him because we have Chemistry together, Danielle." Said Danny looking at her schedule. I guess she had left it out when she finished her homework. (Chemistry is last period.)

"Oh! Yes it is." She said; " so I guess I'll see you later Danny" then the bell rang.

* * *

Sorry if I'm not up to speed with Love and Betrayal. I hope you like this story and by the way who do you think Jenny likes Jeremy Aaron or some other guy named Ricardo. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday at last and the Christmas dance was tonight Lynn was going with Semith Aaron had asked me but I can't tell Jeremy he assumed I'm going to go with him and hadn't even talked to me about it Oh well I heard Danielle's going to go with Danny.

"Hi" Ricardo said to me as he sat down next to me at lunch

"Oh hi" I said.

"You going to the dance" He asked

"Yea you?"

"Yea" He replied, "heard you going with Aaron"

"Yea"

"Don't worry I won't tell Jeremy"

"Thanks" we'd been best friends since like forever and I always suspected he liked me ever since we broke up in 3rd grade (we'd gone out together for a few weeks and had managed to stay good friends)

"Well I've got to go" He said sounding sorry to be leaving.

"Bye"

"Bye" As I watched him go I felt a little sorry we had broke up even though it had been so long. For a minute I felt attracted to him. I can't like him I told myself I like Aaron, Maybe I don't but I should like Jeremy this is so confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally Friday and I was at the dance I was wearing a black sleek dress with straps and reaching down to her above my knees. Lynn was wearing a light blue top with some pretty design on it and black dressy pants. Renée had a red skirt with a matching top. I can't believe I wore this. I was in the last stall with Lynn and Renee I had decided I wasn't coming out all night I never should of wore a dress. They were both trying to cheer me up by saying how much they liked my dress (yea right.).

"Jenny? Lynn? Are you in here." I heard someone say

"It's all right it is just Danielle, OK Jenny." Said Lynn

"Yea Jenny don't worry and what are you worrying about any way you look fine." Renee's added

"Hello? Am I right is it Danielle?" I knew they were right now it was Danielle "Oh! Sorry it's Pogo the Flying Pony. I guess I got the wrong stall."

"Wow! Really?" Lynn said sarcastically.

"Fine just let her in!" I said opening the stall door. Letting her in and then closing it. ("Click")

"Oh my gosh! Is that really you Jenny?"

"Yes and I knew you'd hate this look." I said maybe a little too loudly.

"No you look great! Um, is this why there are so many boys hanging around outside the door to the girls bathroom?"

"Great there's boys outside." I began to pace back and forth in the little space I had.

"I was joking Jenny what have you lost your sense of humor."

"Don't push your luck Danielle."

"Seriously who did you up?"

"Those two evil twins of fashion." I Said pointing to Lynn and Renée after all they had come over to my house about 2 hours early and found this dress in the very back of my closet I was also wearing a pair of my moms shoes and they had also forced me to put on. Not to mention the makeup Lynn had brought over. I'll remember this and get them back later. And all I wanted was there advice on whether I should were my red and black striped top or my black tank top with the red rose on it. I never saw this coming.

"Oh come on. It's not our fault." Said Renee looking very innocent.

"Yes it is! All I asked was for you to come over and help me pick something out for the dance and you dress me up in this!" I screamed at them.

"Yea but you didn't specify (a) what we would decide from and (b) what we would find in the back of your closet." Said Lynn.

"Oh and Jenny do you really sleep with a"- started Renée

"Oh Renée you know that's not true." I said nervously laughing. "Well… anyway I can't go out there!" I said for the 7th time

"Yes you can! You could dance with Aaron to make Jeremy Jealous?" Danielle suggested as she grabbed on to my arm.

"Well we're going to find Semith and Aaron come out when you're ready." Said Renée.

"Fine you guys go ahead we _won't_ be out shortly." I said Grinning at Danielle.

"But who is going to help me drag her out to the dance floor?" Danielle said. "Jenny at least look yourself in the mirror and then decide if you look bad."

"Fine!" I walked out of the stall and as soon as I was close to the mirror she grabbed a hold of my are again and dragged my out of the bath room (this wasn't too hard considering I'm not that strong and a lot smaller than her) once she saw Aaron she let go of my arm and leaned against a wall leaving me there right in his path.

"Hi Aaron, doesn't Jenny look nice she says that she looks bad though." I'll remember to get her back later too.

"Yea." Said Aaron then he turned to look at me. "Wow Jenny you look great!"

"Thanks nobody's noticed me since I got here." I replied.

"Sure" Danielle whispered just loud enough for me to hear her.

"Well I've noticed you." Said Aaron walking closer to me then offering his hand. "And I was wondering if you will like to dance with me?" omg I couldn't believe this was happening do you think he might like me but what about Ricardo and Jeremy I guess I've maybe always liked Aaron deep down and always will I realized I should say something so I did.

"I'd love to Dance with you." We held hands as we walked to the dance floor together just as a slow dance was beginning to play I was so nervous I'd never slow danced with anyone not even Jeremy. We had been dancing for only about 30 seconds when it happened Jeremy saw me and pulled Aaron and me apart.

" I though I was your boyfriend. Your so post to like me not him. Have you been secretly going out with him all along I want to know and I don't want to with him any more your with me do you understand. What do you see in him anyway I mean he's about a foot shorter than me and half a foot shorter than you de doesn't even do any sports like me come on I want to talk to you in the hallway not right here and I want to talk NOW." Wow I never expected this.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO I'm not coming with you why should I your never nice to me and Just because Aaron isn't tall doesn't mean he's not nice he's a lot nicer than you ever were and I'm not taking this from you any more I won't listen to you anymore." As I said this my voice was getting louder and louder and more and more people had stopped and were looking at us.

"Jen come on not so loud dance with me I don't want to go through with this humiliation." Jeremy said but I didn't care and didn't care at all.

"No. Will you just listen to me!" I screamed at him. "I always have to listen to you and your friends. And you _never_ listen to **ME**!"

"But Jen"-

"Don't 'but Jen' me Jeremy. I've had it! I'm dumping you Jeremy, and I no longer know you! So there I started to walk off.

"You can't dump me Jenny!"

"Yea well what's stopping me?" I said questioningly Aaron had long since left and I didn't know where he was I wanted to apologize I didn't want to drag him in the middle of this.

"How can you just walk away like that Jenny? We were like the perfect team. And I'm like the richest guy in the world." By now no one was dancing and almost everyone was staring at Jeremy and me.

"So your point?" I said shrugging. And started to walk away again.

"I swear I'll get back at you Jenny! And you'll feel sorry. You'll come begging back to me. I promise you!" Jeremy yelled after me. I started a little faster to the girls' bathroom. Not looking back once. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and all I could do was cry.

Lynn and Renée didn't take long to get to the bathroom Lynn gave me a hug and Renee said she was sorry I had to do that they both said I did the right thing which made me feel a little better but I had already decided I was never coming to another dance again Ricardo was right Daces aren't that fun I'd have to tell him what happened on Monday I just can't keep him in the dark he's one of my best friends maybe the next dance we can go get a pizza or something together as friends of course. After a couple of minutes Renee said she'd go dance for a while and that I was welcome to come I said no of course.

"Jenny what happened out there?" Danielle asked as soon as she found me and Lynn in the same stall as earlier.

"Me and Aaron were dancing and he asked me if I liked anybody besides Jeremy. I told him that I hated Jeremy and I told him that I liked him. He laughed. And he said that he really liked me too. We hugged. I guess that Jeremy saw me hugging him or one of his 'friends' and he came over and pulled us apart and you can guess the rest." I replied.

"Hey Lynn I've got a plan come on. Jenny stay here."

"Like I want to go anywhere." I said sarcastically and watched them leave tears were still rolling down my cheeks. In about 5 minutes Lynn came rushing into the bathroom and practically dragged me out to where Danielle was apparently she had found Aaron. I wasn't really in a mood fro talking to him but I figured we should talk. Neither of us said a word till it was only him and me.

"Aaron we need to talk."

"I think we do to" We sat down together against the wall.

"I'm sorry" we both said simultaneously.

"what are you sorry for I never should of danced with you I should have know Jeremy would find out even if I was going to dump him anyway."

"Well I never should have asked you to dance Its my fault not yours"

"Why don't we say it's nether of our faults."

"Ok"

"Well I'm not with Jeremy anymore"

"Yea"

"Do you really like me"

"Of course I've liked you for a long time"

"Me too but I didn't think you liked me"

"Well since your not Jeremy's girlfriend anymore do you want to be mine?" omg I can't believe this was actually happening. Little did I know that he would not only be the first person to really capture my heat but the first person to break it?


End file.
